


take care of her

by liagrant



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, I'm sorry but I'm a drama queen, Letter, Sad, dahmo, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liagrant/pseuds/liagrant
Summary: maybe I wasn't what she deserved, but I know what she needs now. and she doesn't needs me. anyway, hirai momo, love her like nobody did before.(broken!SaiDa)





	take care of her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my second fanfiction, I hope you'll like! English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about all the mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

 

Hello, Hirai-san.

You probably don't know me. At least, not face to face. But I know that you know who I am.

Or, at least, what I was for _her_.

I shouldn't send you a letter on you wedding's day and much less care about it.

But happens that, I care. More than I want to admit, I admit too. I hate the fact that I can't let her go yet.

Not in my heart, at least. Because I know that she already moved on. I saw her smiles on Instagram. My heart gets happy to see her so happy, even after I destroyed her.

Although, I'm not here to talk about my many defects - because there are many and I know you don't have time for this - but to talk about Dahyun.

I wasn't the best for her but, please, be the best for her. She deserves only unconditional love. She deserves a hundred kisses and loving hugs. She deserves everything that I never gave to her.

Maybe I wasn't what she deserved, but I know what she needs now. And she doesn't needs me.

Anyway, Hirai Momo, love her like nobody did before. Listen her like she is a Beethoven symphony. Keep her smile on your mind and remember every cold days far from her. Be everything to her that I never was.

And, mainly, don't break her heart. She doesn't deserve.

I just wish for her happiness and I hope you'll be this. I hope you have a beautiful and shine wedding, full of flowers. Oh, no, she likes begonias. She really love those.

Anyway, Hirai Momo, take care of her.  
  
  


_Minatozaki Sana_

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was good? Kudos always makes me happy! 
> 
> Isa, thanks for supporting me and correct all the mistakes, I love you, babe!


End file.
